Fly With Me
by XxFluTePrinCessX
Summary: Same characters from my other story, alternate universe. Riley is the class nerd. John is the football captain. What happens on one fate-filled night when one notices the other trying to escape reality? **One shot**Song-fic**"Fly with me"by Jonas Brothers


_**If time was still  
The sun would never, never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind  
**_

Heading away from the football field, Riley ran down the halls of her high school in attempts to escape the horrible reality of her forbidden, one-sided love with John. After looking down from the bleachers at the field, she had noticed Amber, the cheerleading captain, coming onto John during one of his breaks from the game.

John was the typical football captain: muscular, popular, good-looking. She was the only one who seemed to be able to see his potential in other things, though. Riley could tell, on certain occasions, how much he liked math, simply by looking at his eyes. The sparkle he got when he answered a question right, understood something rather complicated, or got a good grade on a test was not how a typical football player acted; but that's what made him different from all the others.

_**If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me  
Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now **_

After what felt like hours but was really only a matter of minutes, Riley stopped outside the door to the math classroom, wanting to hide from the world. She jiggled the handle to the classroom, but it was locked, so she sat down on the floor with her back against the door and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

_**Now the past has come alive  
And given meaning  
And a reason to give all I can  
To believe once again**_

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me  


Suddenly, footsteps came thundering down the hallway from the same direction she came.

"Riley." His soft voice floated like a breeze down the vacant hall. He walked closer to her, unsure of whether he should sit or not.

_**Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me  
**_

Riley looked up at him, completely amazed that he was actually talking to her. "You know my name?"

She saw him nod and sit in front of her. "Why wouldn't I? You're really smart. Andprettytoo." The last part came out as a mumble.

"But you're popular. You're on the football team. Everyone knows you. Amber would probably rape you in the middle of the hallway and no one would tell the difference," she said, looking away from him.

"Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I don't notice people. And you're right. She probably would. But she's just another cheerleader to me."

_**It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me  
**_

"What's your point?" Riley seriously felt like being alone at the moment. "And shouldn't you be at the game? Why are you still here talking to me?"

John looked away from her for a few seconds, but then stared deep into her eyes. "I saw you leave the stands in a hurry and I saw how you were upset. I wanted to see what was wrong. I don't care about football. I mean, I love playing, but the stuff that comes with being on the team doesn't matter to me." There was a pause before he spoke again. "I've been trying to get the nerve to talk to you for a while now."

Riley was amazed. Completely. Amazed. The guy she liked for the longest time wanted to talk to _her_; and not for help with homework or to talk about a project. He wanted to talk to _her._

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? And possibly go to prom with me?"

_Ohhh……._ She thought. _This is turning out to be just the way I imagined._

"Sure."

_**If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright, be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly with me**_


End file.
